<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flayer got game by Wow_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506386">Flayer got game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123'>Wow_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my instagram. I've not been able to stop myself with these two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://photos.app.goo.gl/1z1o5HM2oxKTCrAf8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domeric bolton and sansa stark The actor has pale eyes not silver no, but I go down with this 🚢 
https://photos.app.goo.gl/1z1o5HM2oxKTCrAf8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern Dom and san</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <strong>https://www.instagram.com/p/CHdlGYOsGsr/?igshid=1cbga808cjga2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm just a sad 😭 sansa fan she needs love 😘</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>